


Day 28: X-treme

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [28]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pari mène Hiccup et Jack à une séance d'amour passionné dans le garage de l'un.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28: X-treme

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais au moins un prompt qui soit vraiment hot, et ben j'ai profité de celui-ci, qui a un thème quand même un peu évocateur...

Hiccup était un coureur. Pas un coureur de filles, non, son truc à lui, c'était la vitesse. Il avait trouvé, lui-même, sa première moto à l'âge de 15 ans et l'avait retapé tout seul, contre l'avis de son père mais il s'en fichait. Avec les années, il avait acquis plus d'expérience et avait trouvé d'autres motos à réparer, vendant certaines, donnant d'autres.

Mais sa préférée restait celle qu'il avait trouvé en premier. Celle qui lui valait son surnom dans le milieu des courses de moto nocturne : la Furie Nocturne. Une moto qu'il avait amélioré, pièce par pièce, jusqu'à en faire le petit bijou qu'elle était désormais. Sa vitesse était exceptionnelle, son adhérence à la route hors du commun, et bien qu'elle ne sorte pas toujours sans aucun mal des courses, elle n'avait jamais déçu l'auburn.

Ce soir était une course comme une autre, juste une compétition de vitesse et d'habileté. Mais pour Hiccup, il y avait plus en jeu.

_Alors ? Tu acceptes le pari ?

Son vis-à-vis était un jeune homme de son âge, ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux bleus en accord avec sa moto, son blouson et la carrosserie montrant des peintures de givre similaires, et le petit sourire narquois sur ses lèvres donnait à l'auburn l'envie de les lui mordre pour qu'il arrête de croire qu'il avait une seule chance contre lui.

_Tu vas pleurer, Jack.

Ils se serrèrent la main, l'argenté en face de lui se mordant la lèvre inférieure, d'une façon qu'il trouva tout à fait érotique. Mais tout était si excitant chez lui. Jack Frost était un nouvel arrivant dans la compétition, et même si Hiccup lui reconnaissait du talent, ça se voyait qu'il ne faisait ça que pour s'amuser, l'envie de gagner n'était pas aussi forte et obsessionnelle pour lui que chez d'autres. Mais il était un peu perplexe devant le pari de l'argenté, se demandant s'il serait sérieux pour gagner cette fois, ou s'il se fichait de perdre.

Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il passa la ligne d'arrivée devant Jack, l'auburn ne put empêcher son sourire de devenir carnassier. Jack s'était bien défendu, le dépassant même à quelques reprises, mais la Furie Nocturne était trop rapide pour la moto de Jack. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'arrêt, ils échangèrent un regard.

_Tu croyais vraiment que tu avais la moindre chance ?

_Peut-être, ou pas, fit-il simplement avec un sourire.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et tout deux reprirent la route, jusqu'à finir devant un garage, que l'auburn ouvrit avec un boitier dans sa poche. Leurs motos furent caler à l'intérieur tandis qu'il referma la grille avec une autre pression. Jack regarda autour de lui, se familiarisant avec le lieu.

_C'est ici que la magie opère alors ?

_En quelque sorte.

Jack s'assit sur le côté de sa moto, d'une manière à la fois décontractée et aguicheuse.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmené chez toi ?

_Pour que tu saches où j'habite ? Et si on attendait encore quelques fois avant que tu puisses rappliquer chez moi quand ça te chante ?

Jack secoua la tête avec bonne humeur. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir qu'il veuille garder sa vie privée pour lui, du moins pendant encore quelques temps. Le fait qu'il l'amène ici, là où il faisait les modifications sur sa moto, était déjà un énorme pas, et Jack le prit pour ce que c'était : une marque de confiance.

_Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_Je préfèrerais rester sobre. Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier cette nuit...

Il rejoint l'auburn, qui était allé ouvrir un petit frigo dans un coin du garage, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Hiccup referma la portière d'un cou de pied et ramena l'autre jeune homme contre lui, passant une main sur ses fesses.

_Tu savais très bien que tu ne gagnerais pas...

Jack lui accorda un sourire en baissant la tête dans un geste de séduction. Oui, personne ne pouvait battre Hiccup, et il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée qu'il puisse un jour franchir la ligne d'arrivée avant lui. L'auburn le rapprocha encore un peu plus et glissa son autre main dans les cheveux blancs, rapprochant leurs visages.

_La prochaine fois que tu veux un peu de temps seul à seul avec moi, demande juste.

_Tu aurais accepté si simplement ?

Jack s'étonna de voir les yeux verts de son opposé devenir si sérieux, et son sourire moqueur s'estompa.

_Si c'est toi, je n'ai aucune objection.

Il vira légèrement rose à ses mots, comprenant qu'il ne se jouait pas de lui. Ils se tournaient autour depuis quelques semaines que l'argenté avait rejoint les courses nocturnes de Berk, mais Jack n'osait pas croire qu'il soit l'unique dans le périmètre de vision de l'auburn. On lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, et maintenant qu'il était là, dans les bras de ce jeune homme fabuleux, il était décidé à croire que quelque chose était possible entre eux, plus que juste une histoire de cul en tout cas.

Mais Jack s'impatientait déjà et il resserra ses bras autour de la nuque d'Hiccup, l'obligeant à se pencher vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard, lourd de sens, puis l'auburn combla la distance séparant leurs lèvres. Ce fut comme si l'adrénaline qui montait dans leurs veines lorsqu'ils courraient été revenu, tout deux en extase et fébriles. Jack enfouit une main dans les cheveux aux reflets roux tandis que l'autre agrippait la nuque de l'auburn. Hiccup avait encore une main dans les cheveux blancs tandis que l'autre s'enroulait autour de la taille fine de Jack. Les baisers tendres furent vite oublier quand l'un ouvrit la bouche pour caresser les lèvres de l'autre avec sa langue.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, Jack était sur une table dans un coin de la pièce, assit avec l'auburn entre ses jambes frottant leurs érections naissantes entre elles. Un gémissement passa ses lèvres en sentant l'excitation et l'anticipation le gagner. Il avait attendu toute la soirée pour ce moment, et voilà des jours qu'il s'impatientait que la course commence enfin. Il serait dans un bel état à la fin de la nuit, mais c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Il sentit la langue et les dents d'Hiccup dans son cou, laissant des marques qu'il devrait sûrement caché lorsqu'il irait travailler dans deux jours. Une succion dans son cou le fit sourire alors qu'il lâchait un geignement de plaisir. Il se courba contre le torse de l'auburn, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le garder tout contre lui. Il se sentit être allongé sur la table, Hiccup remontant capturer ses lèvres pour un french kiss passionné. La friction entre eux ne s'arrêta pas, et même s'il était lentement en train de perdre pied, l'argenté sentit qu'il risquait fort de jouir sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'ouvert sa braguette à ce rythme. Et il n'avait certainement pas envie que ça arrive. Il remonta sa tête pour que l'autre ne puisse plus l'embrasser et reprit son souffle.

_H-hey... aussi tentant que ce soit de jouir dans mon pantalon, j'aimerais que tu remplisses ta part du pari... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

L'auburn releva sa tête et se redressa, se tenant sur ses bras au dessus de l'argenté. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire et l'aida à se relever à son tour. Jack resta assis sur la table mais l'auburn ouvrit leurs blousons en cuir, les envoyant balader plus loin, avant qu'il ne s'attaque à son t-shirt. Jack n'en perdit pas une miette et se mordit la lèvre en voyant les muscles finement sculptés des bras et du ventre de l'auburn. Ce n'était pas de gros muscles comme on voit dans les films, juste une courbure qui faisait toute la différence. Jack se demanda un instant si son futur amant aimerait ce qu'il trouverait sous son débardeur, lui qui était si chétif depuis toujours. Il laissa Hiccup lui enlever son vêtement et regarda sa réaction. Hiccup passa ses mains sur les flans de son futur amant, remarquant comme ses côtes semblaient un peu trop visible. Jack vit son regard et soupira.

_Cherche pas, c'est biologique. J'ai beau manger, je reste fin comme une brindille.

_J'étais comme ça aussi... quand j'avais 15 ans.

_Ah oui ? Et ben je sais pas ce que t'as mangé depuis, mais ça te réussi.

Il s'étonna de voir l'autre le fixer avec stupeur, comme si c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça. Et il réalisa après un court instant que ça devait être le cas. Il lui accorda un sourire gêné puis se racla la gorge.

_Hum... tu... tu étais en train de nous déshabiller...

_Oh... oui...

Où était passé l'impatience et l'assurance qu'ils avaient tout deux en arrivant dans le garage ?

Pas très loin visiblement, car une fois qu'il eut à nouveau ses bras autour de Jack, l'auburn retrouva sa fougue et ses doigts finirent rapidement par déboutonner et ouvrir le jeans de l'argenté, ses lèvres occupant celles de son opposé. Jack s'accrocha à nouveau à son cou, répondant à ses baisers, jouant avec sa langue, mordillant une lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les doigts chauds de l'auburn autour de ses poignets. Il guida ses mains plus pâles jusqu'à sa ceinture et un regard suffit pour que Jack sache ce qu'il devait faire. Il défit la ceinture en cuir puis s'attaqua lui aussi au pantalon de l'auburn, de la même matière que son blouson et sa ceinture. L'idée lui donna un frisson agréable qui lui fit avoir la chair de poule, alors qu'il relevait ses prunelles céruléennes vers celles olives de son futur amant. Hiccup lui agrippa alors les cuisses, donnant un coup de rein contre son bassin qui le fit gémir, avant qu'il ne mordille son oreille et ne la lèche après coup.

_Dis, tu as déjà voulu monter sur ma Furie ?

Jack tourna son regard, examinant celui de l'auburn.

_Qui n'a pas envie de chevaucher cette merveille ?

Hiccup lui sourit à cette réponse, et Jack vit dans son regard qu'il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Il se fit bientôt porter par l'auburn, ses jambes encore autour de la taille de l'autre, et il se sentit rapidement assit sur quelque chose de dur. Lorsqu'il regarda derrière lui, il écarquilla les yeux.

_T'es pas sérieux...

_Si... je me suis souvent demandé ce que ça ferait de le faire sur ma moto.

_C'est pas un sacrilège, ça ?

Hiccup ne put retenir le rire qui l'agita à la question. Jack attendit qu'il se calme, les petits soubresauts agitant l'auburn agréable contre sa peau. Lorsqu'il redevint sérieux, Hiccup installa Jack comme s'il allait piloter le bolide, chevauchant juste derrière lui. Ses lèvres se perdirent dans la nuque pâle, ses mains caressant les hanches, flancs et jambes encore couvertes du magnifique jeune homme devant lui. Jack avait les mains sur le cuir du siège, une matière que semblait adorer l'autre jeune homme, et se laissait faire, appréciant de pouvoir enfin avoir l'auburn pour lui tout seul, dans un échange aussi intime.

L'une des mains à tâches de rousseurs se glissa dans l'ouverture du jeans, palpant un membre encore couvert mais déjà éveillé, faisant lâcher un geignement à son propriétaire. Dans un mouvement de hanche, les fesses de Jack rencontrèrent l'érection croissante de l'auburn et il rougit en se mordillant la lèvre. Il en avait marre d'attendre.

_Hic, soit tu prends ton prix maintenant, soit c'est moi qui...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se sentit tiré en arrière, relevé légèrement et son jeans fut glisser jusque sous ses fesses, accompagné de son boxer. Il rougit de se faire malmener comme une poupée de chiffon mais ne s'en plaint pas. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et il n'avait pas à se retourner pour savoir qu'Hiccup baissait lui aussi son pantalon. Il sentit bientôt les mains plus halées sur ses hanches et le nez de l'autre jeune homme au milieu de son dos, ses lèvres caressant sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne put réprimer le frisson qui le prit et il sentit le sourire de l'auburn contre sa peau.

Un sourire le prit quand il décida de se pencher sur la moto, levant ses fesses en l'air comme il pouvait. Il tourna la tête et vit la surprise sur le visage de l'auburn.

_Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de gagner.

_Nope. C'est plus marrant dans ce sens.

Hiccup écarta les fesses pâles, constatant l'humidité présente sur l'anus de son futur partenaire. Si Jack avait cru pouvoir gagner, il n'aurait jamais pris le temps de lubrifier cette partie de lui. L'auburn passa un bras de sous le bras droit de son compagnon jusqu'à son épaule gauche et le fit se relever, l'asseyant sur le siège, et Jack se lécha involontairement les lèvres en sentant l'érection de l'autre jeune homme contre ses fesses. Il glissa rapidement sa main jusqu'à la poche de son jeans et en ressortit un petit paquet qu'il montra à son futur amant, qui sourit.

_Tu as tout prévu.

_On se couvre toujours quand on fait une course, fit-il en observant l'auburn prendre le préservatif de ses doigts.

_Tu veux une course ? Ou une promenade ?

Il observa comme l'auburn mettait le préservatif sur lui et considéra la question. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de quelque chose de rapide, qui pourrait lui laisser un goût amer en bouche lorsqu'il y repenserait, mais vu l'attente qu'il avait vécu et l'envie qui l'habitait, il ne croyait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps même s'il le voulait.

_Si on fait l'un ce soir, on fait l'autre la prochaine fois ?

C'était un peu risqué à insinuer, mais comme on dit, « la chance sourit aux audacieux », et Jack avait certainement de l'audace. Il observa l'expression d'Hiccup, qui lui sourit.

_OK, pourquoi pas... donc, ce soir... ?

L'argenté lui décrocha un sourire charmeur et se colla contre son torse en remuant ses fesses contre l'érection maintenant couverte de l'autre jeune homme.

_Ce soir, une course. La balade sera pour une autre fois.

_Tant mieux, je ne suis pas certain de tenir longtemps ce soir...

Il prit une poignet de cheveux argenté et tira légèrement pour courber la nuque de son amant, écrasant avec une certaine violence sa bouche contre celle de son futur amant. Jack rencontra sa langue, jouant avec elle, mais rapidement, l'échange s'interrompit et il fut légèrement rejeté en avant.

_Mets-toi à l'aise, susurra l'auburn.

Jack acquiesça et plaça ses mains sur le siège en cuir avant de faire signe qu'il était prêt. Il sentit la tête du pénis de l'autre passer entre ses fesses et contre son intimité déjà prête. Il se demanda un court instant s'il allait jouer avec lui, mais à peine eut-il cette pensée qu'il se sentit pénétrer et lâcha un souffle.

_Putain, enfin, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il sentit Hiccup se coller tout contre lui dans son dos, ses lèvres parcourant ses épaules et sa nuque. Il le sentit ensuite initier un premier mouvement et l'argenté gémit du fond de sa gorge, rencontrant en chemin les hanches de son partenaire. Après quoi, la tendresse et les mouvements mesurés disparurent en un éclair. Jack était secoué par les coups de hanche de son amant, poussant sur ses bras et jambes pour continuer à rencontrer son partenaire à mi-chemin. La sensation d'être enfin plein, de sentir la verge de l'autre glissant en lui dans un rythme à la fois constant et désordonné, ses souffles chauds contre sa peau et ses mains parcourant sa peau. Tout lui semblait parfait et totalement érotique.

Il en oubliait qu'il se trouvait sur la moto la plus recherchée et convoitée de la ville, à faire l'amour avec son propriétaire sur le siège en cuir, à laisser des fluides en tout genre dessus. Mais il s'en foutait. Il avait ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps, et s'il devait nettoyer le cuir avec sa langue après coup pour se faire pardonner, il n'hésiterait pas un instant.

Les mains d'Hiccup parcouraient son corps, caressant, palpant, griffant. Il sentait ses doigts sur ses hanches principalement, mais elles étaient aussi sur ses cuisses, les écartant en caressant l'intérieur près de sa verge ignorée, et son torse, jouant avec ses tétons tendus. L'argenté avait sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, roulant dessus au rythme des coups contre sa prostate, sa main droite enfouit dans les cheveux auburn derrière lui, ses gémissements synchronisés avec les mouvements de hanche.

Il ne put retenir le gémissement plus fort qui le prit en sentant un coup particulièrement profond contre ses fesses, butant plus fort contre sa prostate. Il vit des étoiles sous ses paupières à ce moment. Il était si perdu dans les sensations qu'il ne sentit pas tout de suite la main gauche de son amant qui glissait contre sa cuisse pour aller empoigner son sexe ignoré, les doigts plus bronzés touchant cette hampe droite et chaude. Jack lâcha un cri, la double stimulation soudaine et trop bonne pour lui. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre avant et arrière, les deux côtés lui faisant perdre la tête.

_H-Hic... Hic !

Il sentit l'auburn enrouler son bras libre autour de sa taille, le collant tout contre lui, lui laissant très peu de manœuvre pour rencontrer les coups de hanche contre ses fesses. Hiccup grignota son cou puis remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

_Jouis pour moi, Jack. Je veux voir ton sperme giclé comme si c'était un feu d'artifice.

L'argenté n'avait plus assez de sang affluant dans le cerveau pour trouver une réponse intelligible à dire. Il se contenta donc de geindre en sentant son corps se tendre en anticipant la délivrance. Il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir lorsqu'il sentit le feu dans le creux de son bas-ventre se répandre alors qu'il éjaculait sur la Furie Nocturne, suivant l'ordre de l'auburn, qui arrêta de se déhancher en voyant son amant être prit de convulsions dans un cri primal. Quand Jack retomba enfin de son nuage, il respirait fort et avait encore l'esprit ailleurs. Il sentit les lèvres d'Hiccup contre sa tempe et entendit ses mots.

_Juste encore un peu, et je te laisse tranquille, d'accord, Jack ?

Son cerveau était trop peu irrigué en sang pour qu'il comprenne, mais il hocha quand même la tête. Il sentit l'auburn reprendre ses mouvements dans son corps, un sourire le prenant en réalisant après quelques instants ce qui se passait. Il ferma les yeux avec un large sourire en sentant son partenaire se rigidifier dans un souffle, et même s'il ne le voyait pas, il savait qu'il venait de jouir.

Les minutes qui suivirent, ils prirent le temps de retrouver leur souffle, perdu durant leur échange charnel. Hiccup fut le premier à bouger, se décalant de Jack pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Il ne tint pas debout et du se retenir à sa moto pour ne pas finir au sol. Ils purent ainsi échanger un regard, et Jack se sentit assez audacieux pour aller cueillir les lèvres de l'autre jeune homme. Hiccup le laissa faire et lui rendit son baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jack fut transporter jusqu'à un canapé dans un autre coin du garage, les deux jeunes hommes prenant le temps de penser à ce qui venait d'arriver.

_Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?

_Que tu es vraiment le meilleur sur cette moto...

Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant de bien-être. Un sourire le gagna lorsqu'il pensa à quelque chose.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

L'argenté se tourna vers Hiccup et se colla contre son corps, se cajolant contre lui en le fixant dans les yeux.

_Je me disais que si c'était aussi bon quand on ne prend pas le temps... tu vas me faire mourir quand on fera cette « promenade » que tu as promis.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, je me rends compte que j'ai pas dis clairement ce qu'était le pari, même si je pense que vous aurez compris à la lecture.
> 
> Le pari était que celui qui gagnerait la course "se ferait l'autre" si on peut dire...


End file.
